The pantomime
by Tacosaurus
Summary: When Mr Simmons chooses Helga to play a lead, there is some outrage. What's more, Helga and Arnold have to sing a duet and kiss! What surprises will this enstore? And why is the play so familiar?


The auditorium's stage hall was filled with excited students. A new play to audition for! It was thrilling to know a new one was being planned. This meant new parts to accustom to and of course everyone wanted a chance at the lead. Well, everyone except Helga. . The girl in question was slumped against her seat, her brow completing her annoyed look. Arnold turned to Helga and asked "Are you auditioning?" Helga snorted.

"Pfft, as if, Football Head. Besides, if I did get a part Bob and Miriam won't come because it's Olga's piano recital on both nights..."

"Why not? You're a good actress Helga. I mean, you were good at Juliet and all those other characters..."

"So? I'd probably just paint the set." Helga turned away in a huff. Arnold just shrugged and resumed talking to Gerald. A sudden hush then fell upon the students as Mr Simmons cleared his throat. "Hello Forth Graders. As you know, we have a new production to perform. It has a great plot, inspirational characters and heart-warming moments. It also involes singing so tune those voices." He stated winking. He then added "Best of luck!" and walked down to his seat.

mr Simmons called the first name. "Rhonda, you're up." Rhonda smirked as she walked on. She cleared her throat and began to read. "I'm afraid that I have to reject you once again, Martin, but I simply can't STAND you. If you want me to love you then quit STALKING ME." Rhonda then sang a little.

_"I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay  
Ain't it sad  
And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me  
That's too bad  
In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball..._

Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world"

Rhonda took a bow as people clapped. "Very good. Phoebe?"

_Shyly smiling, the girl began. "Of course, it must be awful. I mean, him not loving you back. It must be heart-breaking. Still, I'm here for you..." _

_Once again, singing took place. _

_"You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems"

People clapped again and Phoebe blushed. "Lovely! Sid?"

"Game, over man, game over!" Sid exclaimed as he fell to the ground. "Well, they do call me Mr Melodramatic..." He then added. People laughed.

_"Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you_

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me"

"Well done..." Mr Simmons read the names off his list, one by one. Soon only, Lila and Arnold were left.

Lila took to the stage. Cheers rang out. She'd definately get the main part, so it seemed. With a deep breath she began. "Well gosh, he is charming and well,I just couldn't help myself! His oh, so, warming smile sends butterflies flying in my stomach... We're perfect for each other!"

_"Both prim and proper and never to stern_  
_Well-educated yet willing to learn_  
_I'm clean and honest my manner refined_  
_and i wear shoes of the sensible kind_  
_I suffer no nonsense and whilst I remain_  
_there's nothing else i feel i need to explain_

_I'm practically perfect in every way _  
_Practically perfect that's my forte_  
_uncanny nannies are hard to find _  
_Unique yet meek unspeakably kind_  
_I'm practically perfect not slightly soiled_  
_running like an engine thats just been freshly oiled_  
_I'm so practically perfect in every way" _

Cheers and whistles echoed. Arnold then took to the stage. He took a look at the script in his hand. The lines of the role he wanted sounded like something he'd say to Helga. Arnold cleared his throat and began. "It sounds miserable. I mean you hide your true feelings in the shadows whilst you are putting up a mean mask when in actual fatc, you're a lot better without it. Don't be afraid to show how you feel. Let it out and live..." He paused for breath and let his voice sing one of his favourite songs.

_"Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_And hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_  
_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here_  
_In my heart_  
_Always" _

More claps and cheers occured. Arnold took a bow, grinning a wide toothy smile. The bell rang and the students got out of their seats. Just as Helga was about to leave, Mr Simmons caught her arm. "Helga, would you mind clearing up the left over scripts while I meet the new TA?" Helga sighed. What she didn't know was that Mr Simmons intended her to read one of the scripts.

"Fine..."

"Thanks Helga" Helga snorted as she snatched up the scripts and dumped them down on the stage. She clambered on to the stage and picked one up and flicked through it.

"Should I have a go? Oh, my beloved, why didn't I listen?" Helga then saw a monologe perfect for her. "Oh my beloved, why do you still chase her so? When she denies your affections and holds on to your heart to break it even more. The soft,sweet mock of you voicing your affections for her just kills me yet I do not speak out for the fact that, in everyone's eyes, I am a cruel, cold and heartless monster. Oh my darling, my sweet Angel, when will I learn who I am?" Helga then saw a song she knew well.

_"Look at me_  
_I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter_  
_can it be im not ment to play this part_  
_now i see that if i were truely to be myself_  
_I would break my familys heart_

_Who is that girl I see_  
_staring straight back at me?_  
_Why is my reflection someone i dont know_  
_some how i can not hide_  
_who i am, though i've tried_  
_when will my reflection show who i am inside_  
_when will my reflection show who I am inside"_

Helga froze as Mr Simmons clapped wildly, having entered the room once more. "Oh Helga, that was wonderful! Do you want to sing once more? Just to confirm your auditioning?"

"Auditioning? Who said I was auditioning?"

"Well, noboby did but then, no body has to know until I've deciced my casting."

"Fine... But then I'm leaving."

_"I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself_  
_Cause my heart so much misery_  
_I will not break the way you did,_  
_You fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way_  
_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you"_

"Helga, you were amazing. That...that was beautiful..."

"It's not much... Thanks, I guess..."

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow..."

* * *

The next day, the excitement was higher with anticipation mingling in as well. Mr Simmons clapped his hands and the noise died down. "Class, all of your auditions were amazing. Today, I'm going to read out the cast list. First, playing Martin we have Curly, playing Betty we have Nadine, playing Derek we have Eugene, Sheena will be playing his partner Linda, George will be played by Harold, Kevin will be played by Stinky, Cuthbert is portrayed by Sid, Rhonda will be Cindy, Reece is played by Gerald, Denise is portrayed by Phoebe, Lila will play Sharlotte, Arnold will play Peeta and I found Melody in Helga. The rest of you are in the chorus."

Shock was everyone's reactions. Helga was the heroine. Helga was the girl who won the man. Arnold was that man.

"But Helga didn't even audition!" Protested Rhonda. Murmurs of agreement were heard.

"Helga auditioned after you all went home. I asked her to give it a go." Mr Simmons stated. Helga sunk in her seat. No, no, no ,no,no! This wasn't happening!

"Here are your scripts. Can I have Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Lila, Rhonda and Eugene up on stage please for act one please?" Mr Simmons stated.

There were grumbles as they walked on stage.

"Annnnd, Action!" Mr Simmons called.

'Peeta' walked on stage with 'Sharlotte'. "I don't get it. What does Kevin have that I don't?"

"Well, gosh, Arn- Peeta, he is charming and well,I just couldn't help myself! His oh, so, warming smile sends butterflies flying in my stomach... We're perfect for each other!"

"But you hardly know him!"

"I hardly know you Peeta..."

"That's besides the point!"

"I'm sorry but I see you as a friend and nothing more..." 'Sharlotte' turned and exited with her head held high and 'Peeta' kneeling in her direction.

"How pathetic can you get..." 'Melody' snarled. Everyone didn't see any difference until a few scences later.

"Heeeey! Helga's supposed to sin-ing! Oh, man!I bet it'll sound horrible! Ah, ha ha!" Harold exclaimed. Other people joined Harold's laughing, some saying insults to Helga.

"I'm not going to." Helga stomped off stage and grabbed her bag.

"Helga? Where are you going?"

"Home! This whole play is stupid! See ya!" The after -school bell rang, signalling it was the end of clubs.

"It was time for you all to go anyway. Remember to practise your lines over the weekend!" Mr Simmons called.

* * *

"Awh, man I can't believe we didn't get to hear Helga sing..." Harold whined.

"Boy howdy, I say that it's a good thing! She would of been terrible!" Countered Sid.

"I don't think she'd be tha' bad. I mean, Mr Simmons chose Helga over miss Lila! In mah books, that's amazin'!"

"I agree with Stinky. We should give her a chance."

"Are you two out of your minds?! Helga. Being good at singing. Now, I'd go and pay to see that!" Gerald snorted.

"Gerald..."

"What? I'm just sayin'!"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Stay tuned!**


End file.
